La peor cita
by Nanamiii
Summary: Luego de que una cita no saliera como Akko lo había planeado, Diana aprovechará la situación para preguntarle qué le ha estado ocurriendo últimamente. Fluff.


—Lo siento mucho, Diana.

La susodicha, lejos de enfadarse, le sonrió.

—No hace falta que te disculpes de nuevo, Akko —dijo.

No obstante, ella sabía que esa no sería la última vez en la que Akko lo haría. Y, a decir verdad, Diana no podía culparla: ¿A quién se le ocurría llevar a Atsuko al cine a ver un documental sobre la magia elemental egipcia del siglo X A. C.? Había sido una falla por parte de Diana el no anticipar que su novia se quedaría dormida y, muy a su pesar, que los ronquidos de ésta serían capaces de alcanzar un volumen impensado. Sólo después de un sacudón había podido despertar a Akko, quien, ante la risa de los otros espectadores de la sala, deseó que la tierra se la tragara. A pesar del pequeño incidente, habían podido disfrutar del resto de la película sin problema alguno.

Lo curioso de la situación era que había sido la mismísima Akko quien había tenido la idea de ir a ver aquel documental. Así como durante el último tiempo también había invitado a Diana a una muestra de magia en un museo y a una feria de libros antiguos, entre otros eventos de atractivo académico. Al principio Diana se había sentido maravillada ante la iniciativa de su novia; mas luego, durante los recorridos y las visitas, Akko terminaba bostezando o distrayéndose, demostrando así su total falta de interés. Únicamente cuando Diana le preguntaba si estaba todo bien parecía volver al aquí y ahora.

—¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer ahora, Diana?

—¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer tú?

—Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo —respondió, elevando la vista al cielo. A la noche le faltaba poco más de media hora antes de cubrir todo con su manto—. Podríamos ir por café y un pastel de chocolate.

—¿Todavía tienes hambre después de todas las palomitas que comiste? —Akko sólo le sonrió anchamente a modo de respuesta—. El misterio del pozo sin fondo que tienes en lugar de estómago sería una gran investigación para un documental.

Akko rió con ganas ante la observación y, luego de tomarla del brazo, ambas caminaron en silencio hacia su café favorito en un acuerdo tácito.

La risa de la japonesita pareció traer a la misma Akko de siempre, sin embargo, no mucho después una expresión compungida se instaló nuevamente en su rostro. No había muchas cosas que desanimaran a Akko, y Diana se preguntó qué estaría pensando. ¿Quizá todavía sentía vergüenza por haberse quedado dormida? No, le daba la impresión de que había algo más. Algo que no saltaba a simple vista.

Habían empezado a salir hacía unos meses, luego de que una sesión de estudio se hubiera convertido en una de confesiones y besos. Durante las primeras semanas todo había estado teñido de torpe dulzura, de momentos embarazosos que Diana no habría cambiado por nada en el mundo y de situaciones incómodas que acababan en risitas tontas y renovadas declaraciones de cariño. Akko había hecho de su mundo un lugar mejor. Siempre lo hacía.

Pero ahora, en el último tiempo donde la relación había empezado a perfilar hacia una más seria, Akko ponía cara de pesar cuando creía que nadie la estaba mirando. Y, sin importar cuántas veces Diana la preguntara si todo estaba bien, invariablemente recibía una afirmativa, y Akko cambiaba de tema. A decir verdad tanto misterio empezaba a preocupar a Diana. A asustarla, incluso.

Por lo tanto, si iba a averiguar qué era lo que inquietaba a Akko, este era un buen momento para tomarla con la guardia baja.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te ocurre?

Sorprendida Akko parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Últimamente vives con cara de preocupación constante —declaró tajante—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Otra vez con eso? —Levantó una ceja divertida—. Ya te lo he dicho. No es nada.

Diana se detuvo en seco en medio de la acera para fulminarla con la mirada, una extraña mezcla de severidad y de súplica en sus ojos.

—¡Que no es nada, Diana!

—Mentirme no resolverá nada, Akko —dijo con suave firmeza, como si estuviera hablando con una niña—. Es peor.

Akko la estudió unos segundos. Acto seguido suspiró vencida, avergonzada infló las mejillas y le tendió la mano. Diana la tomó y reanudaron la marcha. Sólo luego de unos pasos en silencio, la bruja oriental le respondió:

—Podrías decir que… estoy algo asustada.

—¿Asustada? ¿Por qué razón?

Akko se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustas mucho y la paso realmente bien contigo, Diana. Pero —Levantó la vista para por fin encontrar miradas— no tenemos muchos gustos en común. Y, bueno, eso es lo que me asusta un poco. Es decir… ¿Cómo explicártelo? A veces somos tan distintas…

—… ¿que te da miedo que esa falta de compatibilidad de gustos socave nuestra relación?

—Sí, algo así es lo que iba a decir. Pero con palabras no tan elegantes.

Así que de eso se trataba. Diana ahora poseía todas las piezas del rompecabezas y podía ver todo el panorama: todo este tiempo Akko simplemente había intentado afianzar la relación entre ambas. Había hecho un esfuerzo para compartir los intereses y las fascinaciones de la inglesa, mas la pobre sólo había fallado miserablemente. Bueno, no, no del todo, pensó Diana.

Y luego sonrió.

—¿Sabes, Akko? —dijo, volviendo a tomarla del brazo—. No hace falta que compartamos todos y cada uno de nuestros pasatiempos o intereses. Está bien que tengamos citas y salidas donde podamos disfrutar de algo especial juntas, pero también es bueno que ambas persigamos nuestros intereses individuales. O que los compartamos con otras personas, como nuestras amigas —Hizo una breve pausa—. No soy ninguna experta en relaciones, pero creo que lo óptimo es que celebremos tanto nuestros puntos en común como nuestras diferencias sin forzar nada. ¿No te parece?

—¿Cómo haces para sonar como catedrática incluso en momentos como éste? —rió suavemente Akko ya más animada. Diana no pudo evitar contagiarse.

—Es una de mis tantas virtudes —Le sonrió—. Lo que en resumidas cuentas quiero decirte es que aprecio que me hayas invitado a todas estas citas académicas. Realmente la he pasado bien y me has hecho muy, muy feliz, Akko. Pero prefiero compartir momentos que ambas podamos gozar de igual manera. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió con una sonrisa radiante.

Diana la rodeó por los hombros y le besó la sien. Volvieron a caminar un trecho en silencio.

—Lamento lo de hoy. De haberme quedado dormida, quiero decir. Hemos tenido la peor cita del mundo por mi culpa…

—No puedo esperar a contarle a Sucy —se burló.

—¡Mala, Diana! ¡Mala! —la regañó. La susodicha rió con ganas.

—¿Sabes cuál es el lado positivo de que hoy hayamos tenido la peor cita del mundo? —Akko la miró confundida—. Que eso significa que todas nuestras próximas citas serán mucho mejor.

—Has pasado de catedrática a bully y luego a bruja Casanova en cuestión de segundos —comentó algo sonrojada—. No sé si ver eso como algo bueno o malo.

Diana volvió a reír, y entraron al café más unidas que nunca.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
